1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a squirt gun, and more particularly to an innovative squirt gun with an improved sealing structure for the rotary valve.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Given the fact that traditional squirt guns cannot meet diversified customer demands due to uncontrollable water discharge, the inventor has developed a control structure of a squirt gun as shown in FIG. 1. A feature of squirt gun 10 is a rotary valve 14 placed between inlet duct 12 and outlet duct 13 of the body 11. The rotary valve 14 could be coupled to a button 15 outside of the body 11 such that it is possible to control its rotating angle and also the switching or misaligned state between through hole 16 of rotary valve 14 and inlet duct 12 and outlet duct 13. A water sealer 20 is configured at the connecting end of outlet duct 13 and rotary valve 14. The water sealer 20 comprises a flexible seal ring 21 used to fix its locating ring 22. The configuration of water sealer 20 prevents water leakage when rotary valve 14 is closed alternatively. The major purpose of the present invention is to improve the water sealer 20 so as to reduce the consumption of raw materials, and also save manufacturing and assembly cost.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.